


Moo Moo Mystery

by TheGoldenKuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Inflation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Other, Transformation, also kinda subtle, cock growth, first time writing this kinda thing, is there anything else I should tag?, just ears and horns and a tail, male breasts, mild cow boy transformation, really subtle though, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenKuri/pseuds/TheGoldenKuri
Summary: Keith is in for a BIG surprise when he drinks some mysterious space milk.





	Moo Moo Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyMagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/gifts).



> Inspired by [this lovely art](http://rubymagnolia.tumblr.com/post/160189709775/a-work-in-progress-of-cow-boy-keith-hes-a-little), by [RubyMagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia)!
> 
> She told me to post it here too, so... there. [Here's the post on Tumblr](https://kurilusion.tumblr.com/post/180053764576/moo-moo-mystery)!
> 
> It’s my first time writing NSFW, expansion, and all of that, so please be nice… also, do tell if you have any pointers!

Keith stared at the small bottle of mysterious milk for one more moment before downing it all in one go, without pause, and licking his lips at the sweet, creamy taste. If the effects were anything at all like the taste, he was definitely in for a treat.

For a few long, tense moments, nothing happened, no matter how much he frowned at his small, lean frame in only a T-shirt and loose, stretchy underwear staring back at him from the full-body mirror. Suddenly, a flash of intense pain and dizziness overcame him, forcing him to close his eyes and place a hand on the wall to steady himself. When he opened them, he was easily a foot taller, his frame ever so slightly broader. Well, that was… something, even if it wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting-

A strange mix of pleasure-pain overcame his senses, focusing on his head and tail bone, as his ears lengthened and flopped into soft black cow ears, horns sprouted from his head, and a cow tail grew right above his ass, flicking this way and that. That was… interesting. He stepped closer to the mirror, examining the new appendages, moving his new ears and tail and stroking his horns curiously. They were… strangely sensitive. Maybe that was why he felt so warm…?

He looked back down at his tail, only to watch as his previously slim thighs and ass started to rise like dough, filling up creamy and thick until he sported a downright impressive bubble butt, and each thigh was about as thick as his waist had been before any of this started, his hips wider than his shoulders at this point. He turned to admire the new creamy globes of his ass, standing unbelievably round and supple behind him, firm but jiggly and strangely sensitive as he couldn’t help but lovingly stroke them, raising his tail out of the way to take in the full view. As if spurred by his admiration, his incredible new behind surged an extra few inches, making each round, delicious cheek easily bigger than his head. Keith couldn’t help but moan at the notion, coupled with the feeling and sight of so much soft but firm flesh overflowing his underwear, which had practically turned into a thong, disappearing above and between the positively massive cheeks.

The delicious warmth barely gave him time to properly appreciate and fondle his new curves, however, as it moved up to his chest. His shirt tented and rose as his pectorals swelled to a respectable size before starting to fill and plump, growing fuller and bigger until they were as large and round as award-winning cantaloupes, resting proudly upon his ribcage. His nipples were next, rising and fattening into juicy teats worthy of his new huge, round, sloshing tits. His hefty new endowments and drool-worthy teats stretched his old T-shirt to its limit, barely contained by it and showing a generous amount of soft, creamy cleavage, so vast it was all he could see as he looked down, stomach and legs and feet completely obscured by his prodigious mounds. His hands rose to them of their own accord, squeezing and fondling the new flesh, so incredibly sensitive that the smallest touch had him moaning, hands barely big enough to cover his new engorged teats.

Distracted between his new mammoth ass and thighs and his new massive breasts with their matching engorged teats, Keith barely noticed as his waist started to thicken, first with a solid layer of muscle to support his new weight, and then with fat, belly swelling as if he’d gotten pregnant and the pregnancy was progressing absurdly fast. He only noticed it when his round, fat basketball-sized belly started pushing up his impressive tits, showing no signs of stopping its growth. Bigger and rounder and thicker it grew, overflowing from his underwear and pushing up his tits, emphasizing his spacious cleavage and making his oversized melons look even bigger and rounder, only stopping when it looked like he’d swallowed a beach ball.

Keith looked at himself in the mirror, his immense figure almost too large for the poor reflective glass to handle. His thick thighs and voluminous ass flared wide enough to distract even from the impressive girth of his belly, which looked heavily pregnant, large enough to simultaneously push up his huge tits almost into his face and obscure his package.

Just as he thought the changes were over, Keith felt the warmth travel down to the modest bulge in his already abused underwear, which grew as if insulted by having been obscured, surging longer and thicker and heavier until it showed clearly even past his new massive belly, his thick thighs forcing it up and forward and making it look even bigger. He couldn’t resist palming at his enhanced package, revelling in the magnified size and weight of its components, as well as their heightened sensitivity.

With the warmth of the transformation finally fading, Keith looked at his reflection, barely contained in the full-body mirror before him, flushing as he took in his obscenely fertile figure, wet patches starting to form in his underwear and shirt. He’d never thought he could get quite so  _big_ , but…

He definitely wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please come talk to me on [my Tumblr](https://kurilusion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
